


Day 4: On a Date

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide is an old-man and Kaneki is a happy child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: On a Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one too oops.

“Hey Kaneki, let’s go apple picking.”

The sun filled their room, casting a beam of light on the two. Hide and Kaneki lied in bed, Kaneki absorbed in his novel and Hide busying himself with Kaneki’s hair.

“What brought on that idea?” Kaneki asked, putting his book down. He turned towards Hide, hair returned to normal after Hide moved away.

“It’s nice out, and we haven’t gone out together since we started dating.” Hide sat up and got out of bed. “I don’t have school or work today, and who knows when that’ll happen again. Think of it as a date.” 

“I don’t want to get up, though,” Kaneki whined.

“Too bad. We’re going apple picking whether you like it or not.” Hide pulled Kaneki out of bed. He went to the kitchen to pour him some coffee. He handed it to Kaneki. “Are you cranky ‘cause you didn’t sleep well last night?”

Kaneki took the cup and drank, glancing away. Hide laughed and grabbed their sweatshirts. Ever since they moved in with each other, Hide was learning more about Kaneki everyday. Kaneki’s a morning person only when he gets enough sleep. When he doesn’t, he’s cranky and needs three cups of coffee before he could remotely engage in public matters. He was currently on his third cup.

“I guess we can go,” Kaneki sighed. “But not for long. I want to finish my book today.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hide grabbed Kaneki’s hand and dragged him out the door before he could change his mind. “Next stop, the apple orchard!”

\---

Picking apples wasn’t what it used to be. Kaneki ran around in childish glee, and Hide struggled to keep up. Why was he finding this so fun? Hide was exhausted and wanted to go home. This was a stupid idea.

“Kaneki!” Hide called after him. “Slow down, will ya!”

Kaneki stopped at the nearest tree, hands on his hips. His cheeks were slightly pink, and a grin dressed his face.

“What’s the matter? This was your idea wasn’t it?” Kaneki teased, looking up at the tree.

“And now I’m rethinking my decision,” Hide breathed, catching up to Kaneki. “It’s like you’ve never been to an apple orchard before.”

“Do you think I visited an apple orchard when I was younger? Considering the circumstances?”

Hide blushed. How could he forget that? He sighed and rested against the tree. “Can we go home now? I’m tired.”

“Not yet,” Kaneki said, checking the area for unwanted guests.

“What happened to wanting to finish that book?”

“It can wait.” Kaneki looked up at the tree again, determination written on his face. Suddenly, he sprouted his kagune and guided them towards the higher branches. Hide stared as his boyfriend caught the apples that fell from the tree.

“Want one?” Kaneki asked, handing an apple to Hide. 

“No, I don’t want one!” Hide exclaimed. “That’s cheating!”

“No it’s not, I’m using the tools I have at my disposal.”

“That doesn’t count!”

“Quit whining, I just wanted to try that,” Kaneki joked, walking over the Hide. “We can go home now.”

“Finally.” Hide grabbed Kaneki’s free hand, walking towards the exit. “When we get home, can I take a nap?” 

“You sound like an old man.”

“Shut up!”


End file.
